Opposites Collide
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Sequel to Meeting Opposites. Auel and Meyrin are finally together. But problems start to arise with their differences. Will they be able to keep the peace? Or will their hardfought relationship end?
1. Complications

**Opposites Collide**

Sequel to Meeting Opposites

Summary: Auel and Meyrin are finally together. But problems start to arise with their differences. Will they be able to keep the peace? Or will their hard-fought relationship end?

**Warning – Sometimes some 'coarse' language may be used. Recommended for twelve and older. **

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny or any of its characters…

Hold it. Before you read this… 

**You must have read Meeting Opposites, or this story will make no sense to you. **

**If you enjoyed reading Meeting Opposites and think I may ruin the story by doing this sequel… Please click the 'Back' button on the top of your browser, cause I have a feeling I might. **

**If you want to read this anyways, and flame me later… Go ahead. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1 – Complications

(The story picks up right after the Friday they went to the movie. It is two days later, on a nice, bright Sunday)

Meyrin

Meyrin walked home with Auel. She was quite happy. It was Sunday, and they had just came back from the park together. She was holding his hand, and she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. His smile made her heart flutter. They had been dating for two days (WOW), and she… wait, were they really going out together? He hadn't said anything about it. Maybe he wasn't her boyfriend after all, but just a friend?

**Problem Number One. Doubt.**

_Get real._ She told herself. _He kisses you, and smiles at you all the time. I'm pretty sure that's dating. _But Meyrin was no longer so sure.

Auel

Auel held Meyrin's hand, and squeezed it a little. He hadn't been this happy for a while. But some troubles were rising.

**Problem Number Two. Mother/Son Relations. **

He hadn't spoke to his mother ever since Thursday, when they had their argument. He was still staying at Meyrin's house. This was also due to the fact his mother was out of town. She wouldn't be back 'til next Sunday. Auel would stay at Meyrin's one more day, then go to Sting's on Tuesday, because Sting would be back, and so would Meyrin's dad. That was the plan. Auel sighed. He felt kind of bad that he had ignored his mom when she left Saturday. But the reason was because she had had her boyfriend over. A boyfriend Auel didn't know about.

"Auel?" Meyrin's voice questioned. Auel looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." She said.

Auel shook his head. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About your mom?" Meyrin asked. Auel nodded. Then they were both silent as they went into the apartment. Auel pressed the button for the elevator, but it didn't come. They waited a while longer, but it still didn't come.

"Come on, let's walk up." Auel grabbed Meyrin's hand, and they were just about to leave when the elevator came. So they turned to go in, but the doors opened, revealing Shinn and Stellar.

**Problem Number Three. Shinn Asuka, one of Meyrin's best friends, and Auel's worst enemy.**

Shinn's eyes widened as he saw them holding hands. Stellar wasn't too surprised, given that she and Meyrin were talking on the phone about it for the past few days.

Meyrin

Meyrin gulped. Shinn. She knew Shinn hated Auel with every fibre of his being, and vice versa. Just yesterday, Stellar had called her and warned her not to tell Shinn she was with Auel. Oh man.

Shinn glared at Auel, then at Meyrin, then at their linked hands. He dropped Stellar's hand and walked towards them, but Stellar held him back.

"Hey Mey! We were coming up to visit you, but no one answered the door. All were heard were some moans…" Stellar giggled. Luna and Rey. "So, let's all go up now."

Meyrin nodded, noting Stellar's attempt to keep the peace. She pulled a angry Auel in the elevator with her. Auel's aqua eyes and Shinn's red ones were sending hateful looks to each other. Stellar saw the silent war going on, and decided to try to settle the peace. Unfortunately what she said would…

"So, Meyrin, you and Luna are all alone in your apartment?"

Meyrin nodded, and was about to say something when Auel interrupted. "Yeah, except for the fact Rey and me are there as well." He spat at Shinn.

Shinn's eyes blazed angrily, and he looked questioningly at Meyrin. "This guy is staying with you?" he asked.

Meyrin nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Does he sleep on the couch?" Shinn prodded. Stellar closed her eyes, for she knew what Meyrin was going to say, and it would make Shinn, well… see for yourself.

"Um…. No. He… he sleeps with…with me." Meyrin muttered timidly.

Shinn's eyes widened so far Meyrin thought his eyeballs would pop out. Wait for it, wait for it…

"**WHAT?**"

At Meyrin's apartment

An angry Shinn and an annoyed Auel were escorted into the apartment by two disgusted with how boys can be so immature girls. Good thing Rey and Luna were gone. Shinn sat on the couch, and Auel sat on the chair facing him. They both turned away from each other. Stellar sighed, looking over to Meyrin.

"Shinn?" Meyrin asked.

"What?" Shinn replied grumpily.

"You and Auel can work out your differences, right?" Meyrin asked timidly.

Shinn glared. "Meyrin, can I talk to you… alone?" he said, glaring at Auel as he said the last word. Meyrin nodded, and they went over to her room. Shinn closed the door.

"Why are you dating that blue haired idiot?" he asked her impolitely. Meyrin stared at him.

"Blue-haired idiot? That's a little mean."

"Well, it serves him right. You told me you hated him. Ever since we were small, he always made fun of you, and you would come crying to me. Remember that time you fell and all he did was laugh at you? And now you tell me you're dating?"

Meyrin felt hurt. "Shinn, I know he was a jerk to me in the past. But he's changed. Whenever we're together, I feel safe. I feel like I can trust him. Like I'm with my mom again. She made me feel that way. Safe."

Shinn nodded. He knew how much Meyrin's mother's death had affected her. Meyrin looked at Shinn and smiled. "It's kind of how you used to make me feel. Safe. Like someone is there for me."

Shinn looked up surprised. He knew he had been her best friend for a long time, but he didn't know she felt like _that_ about him. Wait. _Used_ to?

"I guess, if you put it that way." Used to? Does that mean she … Shinn sighed. "I think I should go. But, one thing, Meyrin… Don't sleep with him."

Meyrin blushed as he said that. But she knew he was serious. She followed him out of her room.

Auel

"Let's go Stellar." Shinn said as he grabbed her hand. Stellar made a signal for Meyrin to call her as she let herself be pulled away.

When Shinn pushed past Auel, he muttered, "Idiot."

Auel spat back, "Freak."

As the door shut, Auel glanced over at Meyrin. She looked red.

"Meyrin?" Meyrin looked up at the mention of her name. "What did he say?"

**Back to Problem Number One. Doubt.**

Meyrin looked down. "Um… he's confused why you like me."

Auel raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. And you know, Auel… so am I."

Auel eyes widened with shock. For a second he couldn't speak. Then he managed to sputter out a, "What?"

Meyrin stared at her toes. "Auel… Why are you with me? Are we dating? Or… are you just playing me like you've done before?"

Auel was shocked. What the hell did she think of him? But… he did like her… but… they were together, right? Ugh. Mom, Dad, Mom's unknown boyfriend, Meer, Sting, basketball, status, detentions, library work, Meyrin, relationships… It was too much. Too much. Time for the pressure in him to come out. Unfortunately, on Meyrin.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course I like you! And why? Well, I don't freaking know! Cause I just know, come Tuesday, everyone's gonna find out, and it's gonna be bad! I'm risking a lot being with you, and you…" Auel stopped as he saw Meyrin tearing up. "Oh, man… geez, Meyrin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

Meyrin looked at him through watery eyes. Her tears were threatening to spill, but her pride was trying to hold them in. "Is… Is that how you really feel about me? You're… afraid of what your friends are going to think of you?"

Auel stayed silent.

"Auel! Answer… Please." Meyrin's tears started to overflow. "Never mind. I think I know. So your reputation is more important than me. Fine." Meyrin ran into her room. Auel groaned.

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I have to take out me anger on her? Why? And also… why couldn't I answer her? It can't be true, can it? Am I really such a snob that I would hold my status over the girl I like? Oh man. I'm so confused. _

Auel sat down and sighed. Pirate (Remember, Vino's dog?) ran in and jumped onto Auel's lap. Auel sighed again. He petted Pirate on the head. But after awhile, Pirate got bored and ran into Meyrin's bedroom.

Meyrin

Meyrin lay face down on her pillow crying. _I knew it. I knew it. The last few days have been too good to be true. Too good. Why would some self-centered cute jock hold someone like me above what people think of him? Because I thought Auel was different. I didn't think of him as a self-centered cute jock. I thought he was a cute, nice and considerate guy. But I guess I was wrong. _

Meyrin got up and grabbed a tissue from her desk. She threw her tissue in the trash, and then she saw a piece of paper sticking out of Auel's biology textbook.

**Problem Number Four. Trust.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

If you read the Author's Notes from Meeting Opposites, then you know that I love using cliff-hanger endings. If this ending makes no sense to you, and you're wondering, "What the hell is this stupid author (actually, I'm an authoress, but author is easier to write ) who has a strangely long name, is up to? What the heck is she thinking, ending here? What does trust have to do with the piece of paper?"

Well, think back to Meeting Opposites. If you don't remember, here's a tip. The last twelve lines in Chapter Eight. Happy looking. :D Please Review with your honest opinions and feedback… and, if you have any, praise! . Sorry, I noticed a few things changed when I pasted this, so I had to edit it a bit!


	2. Trust Issues

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny or any of it's messed-up characters… If I did… Mwahaha, bye Lacus.

**Opposites Collide **Sequel to Meeting Opposites

Summary: Auel and Meyrin are finally together. But problems start to arise with their differences. Will they be able to keep the peace? Or will their hard-fought relationship end? (Dun Dun Dun)

**Warning – Sometimes some 'coarse' language may be used. Recommended for twelve and older. This chapter has a few flashbacks to 'jog' your memory. ) **

Chapter 2 – Trust Issues

Meyrin

Meyrin pulled the piece of paper out of his textbook. _A note?_ Meyrin opened it. It read;

_Meyrin, _

_It's me, Vino. _

_Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy you agreed to go out with me. I'm too… well, I guess shy, to tell you this in person. But all of second period, I was thinking of you. We're not in the same class, and I wish you were. I just missed you, and I want to say this. I really like you. I have since grade six, when I saw you crying because some guy said your pigtails were babyish. They're not. They're cute, and they add to your cuteness. Anyways, if you're wondering how I put this in your notebook, it was in math class. Anyways, that's all. You'll probably find this when you do your homework. Vino _

Meyrin's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at the date on the paper. It was written on Thursday of last week. Thursday. Oh damn. That was the day she was mad at Auel. And then after school he came to her house. And… she had lent him her book for copying notes.

Flashback

Meyrin walked towards her room. She noticed Auel still had his backpack. "Are you going to do your homework?" she asked. Auel nodded. "You can use my desk. All I have to do is study, and I like to do that on my bed."

Auel smiled. "Thanks." He followed Meyrin to her room. He placed his bag on the floor, and she cleared a spot for him, and grabbed her English textbook, and her CD/MP3 Player and settled on her bed.

Auel raised an eyebrow. "A CD Player?" he asked.

Meyrin grinned. "Yes, I am old-fashioned. Besides, it can play MP3 CDs as well as Audio ones." Auel shrugged.

"Okay."

Meyrin put on her headphones and turned on her CD Player. Auel turned back to the desk, and opened his biology textbook. "Umm, Meyrin?"

Meyrin didn't hear him, so he got up, and waved a hand in front of her face. She looked up surprised. "Yeah." she asked, taking off one headphone.

"Uh, well, I didn't get to copy any notes for bio, and I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Meyrin pointed to an orange notebook on the floor.

"They're over there."

Auel smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Auel walked back to the desk, and picked up the notebook, and dropped it on the desk. He flipped it open, trying to find the notes. Her writing was quite neat. Then, he found the page, and started copying the notes.

End Flashback

_He… He must have found this note… and kept it? Ugh! No wonder Vino is so hurt. _

Just then, Pirate ran into the room. He jumped at Meyrin. She knew what he wanted. To be walked. Meyrin grabbed his leash from the table and slid it onto Pirate's collar. She pulled at the leash, and allowed herself to be pulled by the puppy.

Auel

Auel was startled as Meyrin came out from her room. Her eyes were a little puffy, showing signs that she had been crying. He got up and walked towards her. "Meyrin, wait, I'm sorry, I…"

Meyrin turned around, her back facing him. "Whatever."

Auel was surprised. Was she that pissed off? "Meyrin, I…"

Meyrin turned around to face him. "What? You're sorry?"

Auel nodded, embarrassed.

Meyrin glared at him. "Fine. Whatever. But that's not exactly why I'm mad right now."

Auel frowned. "then why are you mad?"

Meyrin glared. "This!" She waved Vino's note in front of his face.

_What was that? _Then Auel's eyes widened. _Shit. The note. From Vino. _

Meyrin walked out the door with Pirate and then slammed it.

Meyrin

"Hey Mey! What's up?" It was Luna. Back with Rey. From wherever they went.

"Nothing." Meyrin mumbled as she pushed past her sister and her sister's boyfriend.

"Ooh. Lover's quarrel." Luna commented.

Rey looked at Luna in surprise. "How do you know?"

Lunamaria stared at her boyfriend. "Because I'm a girl."

Meyrin pressed for the ground floor. She sighed a little. She felt kind of bad. About many things.

One. She and Auel were fighting. Again.

Two. She felt bad Vino felt so strongly about her… and yet she had rejected him so harshly at the theatre.

Flashback

"You like that red-haired girl, right?" Meer's tears didn't stop.

Auel ran his hand sheepishly through his hair. "Yeah."

Meyrin heard him, and got up. Angry people around the cinema kept telling them to shut up.

"Auel? You… l-like me?" Auel's head nodded sheepishly, and a small blush sparked on his cheeks.

Vino heard this as well. He got up beside Meyrin and stared at her. "But it doesn't matter if he likes you and you don't like him back." He reasoned.

Meyrin's cheeks got pink as well, and she faced Vino. "Actually, that sounds more like you. I'm sorry Vino, but I think… I think I may like him."

Vino looked down. "Then why did you agree to come today? Out of pity?"

Meyrin looked at Vino sadly. "I'm sorry, but you're more of a friend to me."

Vino sighed. Just then, a bright light flashed in all their faces. It was the movie person (okay, I don't know what they're called)

"Excuse me, but you're disturbing people. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." She said. Vino, Meyrin, Auel and Meer left the theatre. Outside it, though, they continued their arguments.

"So you like Auel?" Vino asked Meyrin in disbelief.

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I guess I didn't really know it myself either."

Vino turned to Auel. "And you like her too, right?"

Meer and Meyrin stared at Auel too. Auel's face started heating up. "I already said I did." He grumbled, blushing. Meyrin looked down, blushing as well.

Meer poked Auel. "Well, you made your decision. And you lost all of this." Meer pointed to herself. (I think we all know where ) With that said (and done) she left.

Vino sighed, and then looked at Meyrin. "I'm going too." He said quietly. He walked away.

End Flashback

Three. Everyone around her seemed to be so… at peace with their relationship. Shinn and Stellar. They liked each other. And looked "cute together". Luna and Rey. Heck, they were so at peace, they humped each other everyday. But that wasn't the point.

Four. Auel _was_ sleeping in her bed at night… but they didn't do anything. To be honest… well, they hadn't kissed ever since the time outside the theatre. They were… boring. Maybe they weren't even in a relationship. Maybe they were just… friends.

Meyrin shook herself. Yeah, friends that kissed each other and slept in the same bed. Meyrin sighed. Maybe having a boyfriend wasn't such a good idea after all.

But before she had any more time to think, she heard Pirate growl. Growl. Pirate had never growled before. Meyrin looked around to see what was so interesting. A squirrel? No, more like a snake. Or a skank. Named Meer Campbell.

Auel

Auel slapped his forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why the hell did I steal that note?_

Flashback

After awhile, he finished, got up, and grabbed the book. He was about to thank Meyrin for the notes again when a piece of paper fell out of her notebook. He picked it up, and looked to see if Meyrin noticed. She didn't.

Auel sat back down, and unfolded the piece of paper. It was a note.

It read;_ Meyrin, _

_It's me, Vino. _

_Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy you agreed to go out with me. I'm too… well, I guess shy, to tell you this in person. But all of second period, I was thinking of you. We're not in the same class, and I wish you were. I just missed you, and I want to say this. I really like you. I have since grade six, when I saw you crying because some guy said your pigtails were babyish. They're not. They're cute, and they add to your cuteness. Anyways, if you're wondering how I put this in your notebook, it was in math class. Anyways, that's all. You'll probably find this when you do your homework. Vino _

Auel glared at the note. Had Meyrin read this yet? He turned around. "Hey, Meyrin?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah? You need more notes?" she teased.

Auel smiled half-heartedly. "Very funny. No, I was just wondering if you did your bio homework yet."

Meyrin looked confused. "Umm, I finished it at class. I only brought the notebook back because I forgot to put it in my locker. Lucky for you." Meyrin smiled. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Auel half-lied.

Auel turned back to the desk. He stuffed the note in his biology textbook, and started on his homework. He felt bad. And the reason was because… he was the guy who had made fun of Meyrin's pigtails that day long ago.

End Flashback

Auel felt bad again. He had taken that note for quite a few reasons.

One. Vino confessed his love to her. Back then (which was only a few days ago) he had been insecure. Anything posed a threat to their newfound relationship.

Two. He didn't want Meyrin to be reminded of how he was the one that made fun of Meyrin's pigtails. Which were admittedly, adorable.

Three. He was an ass. He didn't know if Meyrin liked him, liked him, or just liked him as a friend. If she saw Vino's note… would she go out with Vino?

Auel groaned. Now he regretted taking the note.

Just then, the door opened revealing a Lunamaria and Rey. Auel groaned. Great. The rabbits from band camp were here. Auel groaned and got up to leave, but Lunamaria stopped him.

"Auel, wait. I need to speak with you. Rey, go into my bedroom."

Rey pouted. "I don't wanna."

Luna glared. "Go. Now."

Rey glared back. "No. Now."

Luna raised her eyebrows. "That made no sense." She grumbled.

Rey just shrugged. Auel stared at the strange couple. They were both so…weird… and very different.

Luna then tried a different approach, because the whole "Mom" routine wasn't working.

"Re-ey." She said smiling seductively. "Why don't you… warm up… for me?"

Rey's eyes lit up. "Sure!" He dashed into Luna's room.

"What a sucker." Luna mumbled.

Auel's face looked weird. Kinda like he was surprised and then drank some lemon juice. His face was twisted into that weird expression.

"Auel?" Lunamaria asked.

"Huh?" Auel looked at his girlfriend's (or ex-girlfriend's) sister.

"Did you and Meyrin have a fight?"

Auel looked at the ground. Shit. How did girls know when people had fights? It was like how they knew a girl had just "did it" with some guy (well, hopefully a guy)

"Maybe." He mumbled.

Luna sighed. "What was it about? Shinn?"

Auel's head shot up. "What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Well, you do know Meyrin had a crush on him before…well, before you came."

Auel's eyes widened in shock. Meyrin. Liked. Red-eyed freak. A.k.a. Shinn Asuka, his mortal enemy.

"W-W-WHAT?" 

(Wow. There is like a bolded "what" in both chapters so far. Do I **smell** a coincidence? Or did my brother just fart again? )

Luna opened her eyes. She had closed them as well as covered her ears when she saw the steam coming from Auel. Good thing she did, or she might be deaf at this very second.

"I-I thought you knew. She liked him… but them Stellar started to date him… Meyrin was heart-broken. Then you came along. At first you made worse. But I think she started to fall for you and you made it better."

Auel was still in shock. "She… liked… Shinn?"

Luna groaned. "Ahh! Did you even hear a word I said just now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Something about making it worse? Then better?" Wait. Making it worse. That day…

Flashback

Auel walked through the hall on the second floor, and opened the first door. No one. Then he heard sniffles down the hall, and walked down the hall and opened the door there. In the corner was Meyrin; her body huddled on the ground, her head on her knees.

"Meyrin?" Auel bent down and placed his hand on her back. She stiffened under his touch. "What's wrong?" he asked her. No reply. "Are you okay?" Still nothing. Auel frowned. He hated to be shot down. He sat down beside her on the floor, and placed an arm around her shoulders. She wiggled out of his touch, and moved away from him. She lifted her head.

Her eyes were slightly puffy, and tear marks her trailed down her cheeks. She still glowered at Auel through her tears. "Why don't you ever leave me alone now? Before you would always ignore me, or insult me. Now you're being, no I should say _acting_ nice. Stop it."

Auel frowned. "I'm not the only one acting." He muttered.

Meyrin was annoyed. "You think I'm _acting_ like I hate you?"

"No. You're acting like you don't like me."

Meyrin was irritated. "You think I like you?"

Auel sighed. "It's a possibility."

Meyrin looked fiercely at him. "In your dreams."

Auel ignored the comment, then looked at Meyrin. "Why are you up here?" he asked his initial question.

Meyrin put her head on her knees again. "None of your business, nosy."

Auel tried to keep down his resentment to her comment the best he could. "Is it because of the red-eyed freak?"

Meyrin's head shot up. _That got her attention._ Auel thought grimly.

"Don't call him that! And I don't think it's any of your business about my personal matters."

_Funny, that's what I told Asuka. _Suddenly, it hit him. "Oh, geez, you like him don't you?"

Meyrin blushed, and quickly buried her head on her knees again.

Auel frowned. She really did like him.

" Will you leave now?" Meyrin's voice was muffled.

Auel's head shot up in annoyance. "I don't hear a 'Please'." His voice had gotten its taunting tone again.

Meyrin frowned into her knees. "You're the one who likes me."

Auel's eyes showed their annoyance. "As if. I have a date tomorrow. I would never like someone like _you_." Auel spat out the last word as if it were poison.

Meyrin was shocked. She tried to keep her voice neutral, as she stood up and faced Auel. "So do I."

Auel frowned. Then his face split into an annoying smirk. "Well, that's fine with me."

Meyrin glared back at him, then turned around and left the room. She walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out the hall.

End Flashback

(Okay, I apologize for so many long, boring flashbacks, and for writing stupid notes like this in the story!)

_That day. I must have been making it worse. A lot worse. She was crying and I insulted her. _

Auel sighed. He had been awful to her before. And just then.

"So, should I apologize?" Auel asked Luna.

"Are you really sorry?"

Auel nodded.

"The, yes, definitely." Luna stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Rey is warmed-up enough." The seductive look crept back in her eyes, and Auel backed off.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, how'd I do? Review please. Don't care if you want to flame it. I feel this chapter went by **very** slowly. I must be a bad writer. So sorry.

If you like Athrun Zala, I have a story on him… (I think it my first boy POV, might suck) Anyways, called **Just Too Different**. A story of him with Cagalli and Meyrin, and how your best friend (Kira) can be your worst enemy. Like most of my stories, AU.


End file.
